Valentine Day
by Chalice07
Summary: Miku sangat menyukai teman masa kecilnya,Kaito Shion. saat Valentine dia berencana memberikan kaito Coklat, akankah cintanya terbalaskan? sesuatu hal yang tidak dia duga saat valentine /bad summary/ /OneShot/ Request dari PeaceIvo24


_Chalice : Hello~ saya datang lagi dengan pairing Mikaito, entah kenapa saya lagi tergila-gila dengan Pairing ini._

_Rin & Len : jadi kita bukan pairing favorite lu lagi?_

_Chalice : eit~ siapa bilang,kalian tetap no 1 di hatiku _

_All + Reader : *muntah 1 baskom gede*_

_Chalice : lupakan kata-kataku yang gaje bin ajaib ini, kita mulai saja ceritanya._

_Disclaimer : selama-lamanya Vocaloid itu bukan milik Chalice tapi yamaha, jika milik saya , chara Vocaloid cowo bakal saya nikahin (?)._

_Warning : GAJE, Aneh, Cerita Sarap, Typo,Tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, bahasa es buah campur, Garing, OOC, Lebayness terdektesi di sini dan lain-lain yang berefek buruk._

_Note : Request From PeaceIvo24_

_**~Happy Reading~**_

* * *

_**Prolog :**_

_**TaP... Tap...tap...**_

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berambut biru dan memakai syal walau cuaca panas atau dingin dia tetap memakai syal itu, yap... namanya Kaito Shion, sang idola sekolah crypton Gakuen, pemuda itu terkenal atas ketampannya dan kepintarannya (Chalice : WTF?! Kaito jadi jenius?! Dunia kiamat jika si bakaito jadi jenius *di timpuk es krim*) tak heran jika banyak fansclub dan fansgirlnya dan yang menyukainya

Miku hatsune adalah salah satunya.

* * *

**-di kelas tepatnya saat pulang sekolah-**

"hei, Miku. Kau suka dengan idola sekolah itu ya?" tanya Rin ketemannya yang sangat polos itu.

"kok, tahu!?" pekik Miku.

"sudah kelihatan karena..." ucap Luka belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...kau dari tadi melihat FOTONYA" Lenka menyambung perkataan Luka.

"EKH?! Oh iya... benar juga..." ucap Miku kaga sadar dia memegang Foto Kaito.

"hei, kenapa kau tidak menembak dia aja~" ucap Rin.

"benar, kalian kan teman masa kecil, jadi ada kemungkinan kamu di terima" terang Luka.

"benar! Aku setuju dengan perkataan Rin dan Luka" ucap Lenka setuju.

"umm... tapi... aku takut jika pernyataan ku ditolaknya dan lagi dia cuman menganggap ku sekedar sahabat masa kecil" ucap Miku takut-takut .

"Ayolah! Kau pasti bisa! Dan 3 hari lagi kan Valentine, kau tembak aja dia, itu saat-saat yang pas untuk nembak!" nasehat Rin sambil memakan Jeruk kesayangannya.

"benar!" setuju Luka dan Lenka sambil makan makanan kesukaan mereka yang entah dari mana.

"tapi..."

"masa muda itu dibutuhkan momen-momen romantis, M-i-k-u~" ucap Mereka bertiga.

Miku cuman diam saja, lalu menatap mereka dengan seringai yang alhasil membuat ketiga temannya merasa firasat buruk.

"kalau begitu kenapa kalian juga tidak menembak cowo yang kalian sukai , Lenka~? Luka~? Rinny~?" tanya Miku yang alhasil membuat mereka semua salah tingkah.

"eto... Aku bakalan nembak Rinto-kun saat valentine" ucap Lenka tergagap.

"aku juga... mau nembak Len saat valentine" ucap Rin salting.

"...a,aku juga... bakal nembak Gakupo saat valentine" ucap Luka gugup.

"heee... kalian juga suka dengan idola sekolah ini? Len si Lelaki Shota, Rinto lelaki yang dingin, dan Gakupo yang mesum itu?" tanya Miku dengan seringai balas dendam (?).

Mereka bertiga hanya gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Miku..." terdengar suara lelaki dari pintu.

"hee... hallo, kaito" ucap Miku dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"maaf ya, kau harus menungguku sampai rapat Osis selesai..." ucap Kaito minta maaf.

"tidak apa, aku ju,juga disini berbicara bentar sama Luka,Rin dan Lenka kok. A,ayo kita pulang bareng ,kaito" ajak Miku malu-malu.

"ya udah, ayo" ajak Kaito dan mereka segera keluar.

Luka,Lenka dan Rin hanya diam di dalam kelas itu walau jam sudah menunjukkan angka jam 5 sore.

* * *

_-dalam perjalanan ke rumah-_

Kaito dan Miku pulang sekolah berbarengan di karenakan mereka tertanggaan dan teman dari kecil (apa hubungannya?)

"Kaito, Nanti Valentine kau lebih suka Coklat Manis atau kaga manis?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Kaito bingung dengan pertanyaan Miku "buat apa?"lanjutnya.

"tentu saja buat... coklat... buat kamu..." ucap Miku dengan muka memerah.

Seketika muka Kaito langsung merah "Hah?!"

"Bu,Buat Coklat... Balas bu,budi... ya coklat balas budi" ucap Miku salah tingkah.

"oh...hmm... coklat apa ya... Manis mungkin tapi jangan terlalu manis" ucap Kaito sambil berpikir.

"yang bener, emang ada Manis tapi jangan terlalu manis?!" protes Miku.

"maksudnya sedang aja" ucap Kaito.

"..."

Suasana disana menjadi Sunyi.

"Kaito..." panggil Miku.

"hm?"

"umm... kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau bersama Meiko, menurutmu dia seperti apa?" tanya Miku dengan gugup

"hmm...dia baik, dewasa,bisa diandalkan, dan pengertian, yah, orang yang mungkin ideal bagi kaum laki-laki" tanya Kaito.

**JLEB!**

Miku mendengar kata-kata 'orang yang ideal bagi laki-laki' membuatnya down

'aku kekanakan, tidak sopan, tidak peka...' pikir Miku membandingkan dia dengan Meiko.

"memang ada apa dengannya, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"apa kau suka dengan orang seperti itu?" tanya Miku lagi.

"yap~" jawab Kaito dengan muka innocent dan senyum innocentnya (?).

**JDEEEER!**

Bagi Miku dunia tiba-tiba terbelah dua karena perkataan Kaito.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka, suasana kembali sunyi.

* * *

_-besoknya – pagi harinya-_

Miku bangun dari mimpi buruknya (?).

'ukh... jam berapa sekarang ya?' pikir Miku dan melirik Jam weker di sebelahnya.

"oh... cuman jam 07 : 25..." ucap Miku dan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA! Jam 7 lewat 25?! Aku telaaaat!" teriak Miku dan segera kekamar mandi.

Setelah dia selesai mandi dan ganti baju dia melihat Ponselnya yang layarnya terdapat ikon surat dari Kaito.

**From : Kaito**

**To : Miku.**

**Subject : Maaf...**

**Maaf, Miku. Kelihatannya aku kaga bisa pergi kesekolah bareng-bareng deh... hari ini aku ada tugas Osis bareng Meiko makanya tadi pagi dia datang dan aku tidak bisa pergi kesekolah bareng kamu.**

Miku yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

'apakah di valentine nanti aku tidak jadi menembaknya ya... sudah kelihatan si Kaito suka Meiko (?)' pikirnya sedih.

Miku hanya diam saja dia tidak perduli walau jam sudah angka setengah delapan.

* * *

_-di sekolah- -istrirahat-_

"Ampun daaah! Cuman begitu doank, kamu jadi berpikir dia suka dengan Meiko?! Belum tentu Miku Hatsune!" ucap Rin sambil memukul-mukul meja yang tidak berdosa itu (?) Miku.

"ta,tapi..."

"kamu masih ada kesempatan! Ganbatte!" teriak Luka menyemangatin.

"tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian dan di saat Valentine kamu harus menembaknya!" paksa Lenka dengan senyum mengerikannya.

Miku hanya membatu melihat senyum mengerikan Lenka.

"KYAAA! Kaito-Kun Keren banget!" terdengar suara gadis-gadis di kantin dengan berisiknya

"Len-Kun! Berpacaran dengan ku!"

"Kyaaaa! Rinto-kun tetap selalu Kereeen!"

"Gakupo-Kun, tatap sini donk!"

Terdapat 4 laki-laki tampan, 1 orang berambut biru dan memakai Syal,2 orang berambut Honey Blond, dan 1 orang berambut ungu datang mengarah ke mereka ber4 yang sedang duduk dan makan.

"Hallo, bisakah kami makan bareng bersama kalian nona-nona cantik?" tanya si ungu, Gakupo kamui.

"si,silakan" ucap Luka menpersilakan.

"permisi ya" ucap lelaki berambut honey blond dan diikat ponytail, Len Kagamine dan dia makan di dekat Rin.

Rin hanya blushing berat karena disampingnya orang yang ia sukai.

Gakupo duduk disamping Luka, alhasil membuat Luka blushing karena disampingnya terdapat Gakupo.

"boleh aku makan disini?" tanya lelaki honey blond dan terdapat jepit rambut di poninya, Rinto kagasine kepada Lenka.

"si,silakan" ucap Lenka mempersilakan.

Dan Kaito duduk di samping Miku.

"Itadikimasu" ucap mereka berbarengan dan makan.

Lenka,Rin dan Luka hanya gugup karena disampingnya terdapat orang yang mereka sukai.

"namamu Lenka Kasamine kan?" tanya Rinto sambil makan.

"i,iya" jawab Lenka.

"umm...maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Rinto langsung menyatakan perasaannya di tempat umum + banyak Fansnya disana.

Lenka terkejut.

Miku menyemburkan minumannya alhasil kena Kaito (?).

Rin langsung menjatuhkan makananya yang nyangkut di sumpit (?).

Luka langsung menjatuhkan Ikan tuna gorengnya.

Gakupo Cengo.

Len menjatuhkan jus pisangnya (?) .

Kaito bengong walau mukanya udah basah gara-gara semburan Miku (?).

Dan para fans + orang-orang disana hanya Cengo.

"TIDAAAAAK! Rinto-Kun menyatakan perasaanya!"

"foto!foto buat Hot News sekolah!"

"bagus buat berita nih! Idola Menembak seseorang gadis!"

"Kenapa Rinto-Kun memilih gadis itu?! kenapa bukan aku!"

Bla...bla... suasana kantin jadi berisik sampai-sampai para fans Rinto menangis dan pundung di pojokan Kantin (?).

Miku,Kaito,Gakupo,Luka,Len dan Rin diam saja dan menunggu jawaban dari Lenka.

Lenka hanya gugup dan bingung.

Rinto masih menunggu jawaban Lenka dengan tegang sampai-sampai Sumpit yang ia pegang hancur (?).

"umm..." semuanya semakin tegang menunggu jawaban Lenka.

"...ya..." jawab Lenka dengan malu-malu.

"**TIDAAAAAAK!"**

"**RINTO-KUUUUN!"**

"**HOT NEWS! MASUKAN BERITA INI KE MADING SEKOLAH!"**

"**KENAAAPAAAA!"**

"**INI TIDAK ADIL!"**

Rinto langsung memeluk Lenka dengan muka blushing.

Luka entah dapat darimana dan bagaimana dapatnya dia menabur bunga mawar di di sekitar Lenka dan Rinto yang berpelukan.

Gakupo menangis meraung-raung bukan karena terharu tapi dia sedih dia belum dapat pacar jadi iri ngelihat Lenka dan Rinto berpelukan (?).

Kaito menabur Es batu di sekitar Lenka dan Rinto mirip Luka tadi.

Miku dan Rin tepuk tangan.

Len menyiram-nyiram air ke pasangan baru ini (?) dan langsung mengguyur pasangan baru itu

Alhasil membuat Rinto basah gara-gara Len mengguyurnya.

"Len...kau..." ucap Rinto geram dan auranya menjadi gelap.

"weit... i'm sorry mas'bro..., kenapa elu marah karena gua menyiram elu?" ucap Len ketakutan.

"gimana gua kaga marah! Elu ngeguyur gua!" teriak Rinto Kesal dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh (?).

"ehem... saatnya... CABUUUUUT!" teriak Len dan langsung Ngacir.

"Berhenti kau, SHOTA!" Rinto mengejar Len.

Mereka semua sweadropped melihatnya.

Lenka hanya ketawa walau bajunya basah.

Rinto tiba-tiba balik lagi dan memberikan Lenka blazernya.

"Lenka, ini pakai blazerku, kalau enggak kau bisa sakit"

"eh... tap,tapi... kamunya..."

"aku kaga apa-apa , ini" setelah Rinto memberikan Lenka blazernya dia langsung mengejar Len.

"arigatou..." ucap Lenka dan memakai blazernya.

"Cieeelah... pasangan baru nih..., Pajak jadiannya mana?" tanya Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"tidak ada" ucap Lenka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dan inilah momen menyenangkan buat Lenka karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan (?).

* * *

_-pulang sekolah-_

Mereka semua (Rin,Miku,Lenka dan Luka) sedang membereskan barang-barangnya semua murid di kelas sudah pada pulang.

"Lenka, tuh si Rinto ada di depan nunggu kamu" ucap Luka sambil nunjuk Rinto yang berdiri di luar kelas.

"ah, benar, aku pulang dulu ya, jaa ne~" Lenka langsung berlari kearah Rinto

* * *

_-1 menit kemudian setelah Lenka pulang-_

"Miku, tumben si Kaito kaga ngajak lu pulang bareng?" tanya Rin.

"Dia lagi kerja kelompok sama Meiko" ucap Miku lesu.

"hoo... ya sudah , ayo pulang bareng sama kami" ajak Luka.

"tapi, arah rumah kita beda kan?"

"kaga apa, kan tidak enak pulang sendiri bukan?" ucap Rin.

"iya ya..."

Dan mereka pulang.

* * *

_-Esoknya di pagi hari-_

Miku yang sudah siap-siap kesekolah mendapatkan SMS dari Kaito.

**From : Kaito**

**To : Miku.**

**Subject : No subject**

**Miku, Aku pergi kesekolah dulu, si Meiko datang kerumahku tadi pagi dan mengajakku pergi kesekolah duluan bersamanya, jangan marah ya karena aku sudah pergi kesekolah dari jam 6...**

Miku kaget dengan tulisan "jam 6" dan langsung melihat jam.

"Astaga sekarang jam setengah 7, jadi dia pergi setengah jam yang lalu?! Kalau tahu begini mending aku gak usah nunggu Kaito jemput aku! (neng, mustinya tuh elu kerumahnya kalau lama, rumanya deket gitu, 1 meter sampai... / Miku : URUSAI! *nimpuk author pakai negi*)

Dengan kecepatan inhuman dia sampai kesekolah.

Saat mau masuk kekelas tiba-tiba Meiko datang.

"Miku hatsune." Panggilnya.

"ada apa ya,Meiko-san?" tanya Miku.

Meiko langsung mendorong Miku sampai terpojok di tembok.

"kau jangan mendekati Kaito, walau kau teman masa kecilnya, karena Kaito harus menjadi milikku bukan kamu" ancam Meiko

Miku yang tidak terima diancam langsung mengejeknya.

"Heh! Memang Kamu siapanya Kaito hingga bilang Kaito itu milikmu? Pacar aja bukan, kekasih juga bukan, isteri? Heh apalagi, dasar Merah" ejek Miku.

"Grr... Kau..." Meiko yang sudah geram ancang-ancang mau memukul Miku.

Miku hanya menutup mata karena takut.

"hei,Jika ketahuan Osis memukul Murid di sekolah bisa kena sangsi berat lho,Meiko-san" tiba-tiba muncul Luka ,Rin dan Lenka.

Meiko yang mendengarnya mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin memukul Miku.

"kau... ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi , Hatsune Miku!" setelah Meiko selesai mengatakan itu dia langsung pergi.

Rin menjulurkan lidah nya ke Meiko yang sudah pergi menjauh.

"kau, baik-baik saja ,Miku? Tidak diapa-apain Meiko kan?" tanya Lenka dan Luka khawatir.

"enggak di grepe-grepe diakan?" tanya Rin ngawur.

**BLETAK!**

Rin mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Luka.

"memang Meiko itu lesbi , Rin?" tanya Luka dengan aura membunuh.

"kaga... kan cuman bercanda, Luka-chan" ucap Rin melas.

"sudah lah, ayo kita masuk kekelas" ajak Lenka.

"umm... Rin..." tiba-tiba datang Len dengan muka memerah.

"ya?, ada apa Len-kun?" tanya Rin

"kau... bisakah nanti istrirahat ke atap sekolah, cuman berdua" ucap Len dengan malu-malu.

"bisa" ucap Rin.

"kalau be,begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Len dan langsung ngacir.

"ada apa dia ya?" tanya Rin.

Luka,Lenka dan Miku hanya angkat bahu.

"oh ya, Miku. Soal Meiko mending kau gak usah pikirin deh" nasehat Luka (telaaat! Nasehatnya telat! Mustinya dari tadi! *author langsung di timpuk Tuna*)

"iy,iya"

* * *

_-istrirahat-_

"Aku pergi ke atap sekolah dulu ya" ucap Rin dan langsung pergi.

"ya,nah, Miku,Lenka. Ke kantin yuk" ajak Luka.

"oke"

* * *

_-di kantin-_

"hei, Kami boleh makan disini lagi?" tanya Gakupo.

"silakan" ucap Luka mempersilakan.

"terimakasih..." ucap Rinto dan dia duduk di sebelah Lenka.

"...Kaito mana?" tanya Miku pas sadar Kaito tidak ada.

"oh dia... dia lagi beli roti kok " jawab Gakupo santai.

"itu dia" ucap Rinto sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Miku langsung menoleh arah yang ditunjuk Rinto

**DEG!**

Jantung Miku terasa berhenti.

Karena Meiko ada disitu dan memeluk lengan Kaito dengan manja, sedangkan Kaito kelihatan biasa-biasa saja.

"wah,wah... Kaito... kau enak ya di peluk lengannya sama cewe. Apalagi dadanya besar..." ucap Gakupo iri.

"biasa aja kali,Gakupo. Dia juga mau langsung memeluk lenganku tiba-tiba" jawab Kaito dengan kesal.

"sudah lah, ayo makan atau keburu bel" ucap Rinto tenang dan mengambil Tempura dari piringnya "Lenka,Aaaa" perintah Rinto yang bersiap menyuapin Lenka.

"Eh,Eh?!" Lenka hanya panik saja dan Rinto langsung memasukan makanannya kemulut Lenka.

"enak?" tanyanya.

Lenka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan muka memerah.

"nah, Lenka. suapinin aku juga" perintah Rinto dengan datar.

Dan terjadilah acara mesra Rinto dan Lenka yang membuat semuanya membeku.

"kelihatannya mereka menganggap dunia cuman ada mereka berdua..." ucap Miku sambil cengo.

"benar..." jawab Luka.

"aku juga mau di suapinin cewe..." ucap Gakupo penuh harep.

"jangan pernah harep begitu, kau selama seratus tahun juga kaga bisa karena kamu mesum" ejek Luka.

"jahaaat...Megurine-san jahat..." ucap Gakupo dengan muka memelas.

"Hei, teman-teman" tiba-tiba muncul Len bersama Rin.

"hallo, Len. Gimana acara menyatakan perasaannya?" tanya Kaito.

"sukses~~ aku diterima, lihat~" ucap Len sambil menunjukkan dia dan Rin sedang peganggan tangan.

Rin hanya bermuka merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"heeee! Kau sudah jadian dengan Len?! Cepetnya!" teriak Miku kaget.

"aku kaga nyangka" ucap Luka tidak percaya.

"a,aku juga, kupikir ada apa memanggilku ternyata... " Rin langsung memberhentikan kata-katanya dan mukanya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"SELAMAAATTT, MINTA PJ NYA DONK!" teriak Gakupo asal nyeplos tanpa mendengar keterangan langsung.

"tidak ada PJ-PJ an karena duit bulanan ku tinggal 50.000 yen" ucap Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"masih banyak gitu! Cukup lah untuk Pajak jadiannya" protes Gakupo

"itu cukup sedikit,Samura gadungan" ucap Len

"memang... uang jajan bulanan Len ada berapa?" tanya Rin,Luka,Miku dan Lenka sambil bingung.

"5.000.000 Yen" ucap Len dengan muka polos.

**JEGLAR!**

Terdapat petir menyambar di siang bolong (sejak kapan siang bisa bolong? *author di hajar Reader dan para vocaloid*) di background Luka,Lenka,Rin,Meiko,dan Miku

"he,hei... memang orang tua Len sekaya apa?" tanya Miku dengan muka kaget.

"orang tuanyakan pemilik KAGAMINE CORP yang sudah meraja lela di jepang (ea~) dan negara asing lainnya" jawab Rinto tenang.

"kau tahu banyak ya... Rinto Kagasine..." ucap Lenka bingung.

"aku dan Rinto kan sepupu" ucap Len santai

**JGLER!**

Sekarang giliran semuanya (min Len dan Rinto) yang kaget

"ak,aku baru tahu, walau kita sahabattan udah lama" ucap Gakupo gemetar (?).

"sudahlah kebanyakan curcol mending makan deh, lihat makanannya udah dingin dan 5 menit lagi bel" ucap Rinto memperingatkan.

Mereka (min Rinto) kaget dan makan dengan kecepatan inhuman (?).

* * *

_-pulang sekolah-_

"hari ini kau gak pulang bareng Kaito,Miku?" tanya Luka.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

Rin dan Lenka sudah pulang karena pulang bareng dengan pacar mereka.

Di kelas cuman terdapat Luka dan Miku yang sedang piket, kenapa cuman mereka doank yang piket?

Karena Gumi dan Neru tidak bisa piket karena mereka mau kencan, catat K-E-N-C-A-N (Reader : berisik banget sih kau,Thor! *nimpuk author dengan sampah*)

"entah lah tadi kulihat Kaito bareng dengan Meiko" ucap Miku.

**GREEK (suara pintu di geser)**

"ah, Miku. Kau disini rupanya, ayo kita pulang bareng~" ajak Kaito.

"eh, bukannya kau biasa dengan Meiko?" tanya Miku.

"dia lagi piket, nah ayo kita pulang~"

"tapi aku juga..."

"tidak apa, kubantu~" kaito langsung membantu mereka piket.

Setelah selesai piket Kaito dan Miku segera pulang.

Luka yang ditinggal segera ke loker dan mengambil sepatunya.

"Megurine-san, maukah kau pulang bareng dengan ku?" tiba-tiba muncul Gakupo.

"eh?"

"karena tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian dan hari sudah sore, biarlah hamba sang samurai menjaga yang mulia~" ucapan Gakupo membuat Luka blushing.

'kenapa si Gakupo memanggilku 'hime'? dan memanggilnya Samurai? dia kesurupan samurai apa? sampai-sampai ngomong demikian ' batin Luka sambil sweadropped

"aku bisa jaga diri sendiri tanpa bantuan samura gadungan seperti mu" Luka langsung meninggalkan Gakupo.

"Hime-san~ tunggu hamba~" Gakupo langsung mengejar Luka.

"jangan panggil aku 'hime' samurai jadi-jadian!" Luka langsung lari.

"aku bukan samura jadi-jadian tapi Samurai sejati untuk Hime Luka" Gakupo langsung mengejar Luka.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran.

* * *

_-sedangkan Miku dan Kaito-_

"hei,Kaito"panggil Miku.

"ya?"

"apa menurutmu soal meiko?" tanya Miku.

"hmm... dia baik dan sopan" jawab Kaito.

'baik? Apanya baik? Dia hampir memukulku tadi pagi, dan sopan? Apa mata dan telinga Kaito ada masalah?' batin Miku sambil sweadropped.

"oh ya, tadi dia membelikan ku Eskrim~ baik banget dia~" ucap Kaito mirip anak kecil dibelikan mainan sama penjahat (?).

"hoo..."

"kemarin dia membantukan ku mengerjakan tugas-tugas Osis yang merepotkan"

"hoo..." Miku hanya ber hoo-ria mendengar Kaito membicarakan Meiko.

Hati Miku terasa tersayat-sayat mendengar Kaito membicarakan Meiko walau penyebab awalnya Miku lah yang membuat Kaito bicarakan soal Meiko, tapi dia kaga senang Kaito membicarakan Meiko melulu.

"dan... oi! Miku kenapa kau lari?!" teriak Kaito bingung.

Miku lari karena tidak mau mendengar Kaito membicarakan Meiko melulu.

* * *

_-pulangnya-_

Miku segera membuat Coklat untuk Kaito.

'saatnya membuat coklat untuk besok!' batin Miku

Dan dia segera membuat coklat.

* * *

_-esoknya- _

Miku yang pergi sekolah sendirian karena Kaito meng SMS kan dia , dia mau kesekolah duluan karena ada tugas osis.

'*sigh* padahal rencananya pagi ini mau memberikan dia coklat... kuurungkan saja deh sampai pulang sekolah' batin Miku sambil menghela nafas.

Terlihat pagi-pagi di sekolah dia melihat Len yang menerima coklat dari gerombolan cewe-cewe.

'fufufu... aku penasaran Rin mau memberi coklat ke Len atau tidak' batin Miku.

Dan di loker dia bertemu Lenka dan Rinto

"pagi ,Miku-chan/Hatsune" salam Rinto dan Lenka bersamaan.

Rinto segera membuka lokernya dan langsung muncul banyak coklat menimpanya (emang muat?)'

"wow, banyak banget coklatnya" ucap Miku dan Lenka kagum.

"umm... bisakah kalian membantukanku keluar dari gunung coklat ini?" pinta Rinto yang sudah tidak berdaya di timpa banyak coklat.

"Sureee~"Lenka langsung membantu Rinto begiru pula Miku.

"pagi" tiba-tiba muncul Luka dan Gakupo menyapa mereka.

"pagi,Luka , gakupo" sapa mereka bersamaan.

"lho,Luka. Kau sudah jadian dengan gakupo?" tanya Lenka.

"eh? Kok tahu?"

"sudah kelihatan jelas karena kau menggandeng Gakupo" jawab Miku.

"!"

"eh iya... benar... kami baru jadian kemarin saat pulang sekolah... Gakupo menembakku..." ucap Luka malu-malu.

"jangan malu ,Hime-san. Kita sudah resmi pacaran dan tidak usah malu-malu mengatakannya!" ucap Gakupo.

"berhentilah memanggilku 'hime-san' ,Samurai jadi-jadian!"

"Hime-san, marah~" bukannya berhenti Gakupo masih memanggil Luka 'hime'

Dan terjadilah acara mouth wars (?).

Semuanya hanya sweadropped.

"umm... bisakah kalian membantu Rinto dari gunung coklat ini?" tanya Lenka.

"oke" jawab Luka dan Gakupo.

* * *

_-setelah menyelamatkan Rinto dari gunung coklat (?)-_

"oh ya, gakupo. Ini coklat untuk mu" ucap Luka sambil memberikan coklat untuk Gakupo.

"uwaaah, hime-san membuatkan ku coklat penuh cinta untuk hamba!" ucap Gakupo senang dan matanya mengeluarkan air mancur bahagia (?) (LEBAY TERDEKTESI)

"oh ya, ini untuk Rinto " ucap Lenka sambil memberikan Rinto coklat.

"terimakasih"

Miku yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa di sekitar itu terdapat aura pink dan bunga bertaburan bersama love-love (?).

"aku kelihatan mengganggu, pergi saja ah" miku langsung pergi dari area penuh cinta itu sampai-sampai murid-murid disana sweadropped dan para fansgirl pada teriak GaJe.

* * *

_-istrirahat-_

Miku melihat Rin memberikan Coklat dan disana entah kenapa banyak hati dan bunga bertaburan.

Miku hanya sweadropped saja dan iri semua temannya udah punya pacar.

* * *

_-pulang sekolah-_

Teman-teman Miku sudah pulang bareng pacarnya

Sedangkan Miku,

Miku berencana mencari Kaito,

* * *

_-di halaman belakang sekolah-_

Dia melihat Kaito bersama Meiko yang mau memberikan Kaito coklat.

"kaito,sebenarnya aku.. suka dengan mu..." ucap Meiko sambil bermuka merah padam...

"umm... gimana ya..." kaito hanya bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

**KRASAK!**

"!"

"ehehehe... maaf jika aku mengganggu..." ucap Miku minta maaf karena dia sudah ketahuan dan langsung lari.

Kaito yang melihatnya segera mengejar Miku.

"maaf,Meiko-san. aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu (?)" Ucap Kaito minta maaf dan segera mengejar Miku.

Meiko yang jauh didepan mata hanya kesal dan membanting coklat yang mau ia serahkan kepada Kaito.

"kenapa aku di tolak?! padahal aku lebih perfect di banding si hastune itu!" teriak Meiko kesal.

**DRAP!DRAP!**

"Miku,tunggu!" panggil Kaito dengn ter engah-engah.

"kenapa kau tidak menerimanya? Bukannya kau suka dengannya?!" teriak Miku kesal.

"HAH?!"

"buktinya kau 3 hari ini bersama Meiko dan membicarakan soal Meiko melulu (kapan?), itu bukti kau suka dengannya!" teriak Miku kesal.

"Sejak kapan?! Yang kusukai itu adalah Miku hatsune, yaitu kau! Miku!" teriak Kaito dengan muka memerah.

"!"

Miku segera memberhentikan langkahnya. Sekarang miku berada di tengah jalan raya.

"benarkah itu, Kaito." Ucap Miku sambil menoleh kearah Kaito yang berada di trotoar.

"Miku! Jangan diam saja di tengah jalan! Bahaya!" teriak Kaito panik!

"eh?"

"AWAAAAS!" teriak orang-orang disana.

"!"

Miku kaget melihat mobil melaju kencang di depannya.

"MIKU!" teriak Kaito.

"KYAAAAA!"

**BRUK!**

Miku merasa ada orang yang mendorongnya dan dia segera membuka matanya.

Miku terbelalak karena yang menolongnya adalah Kaito.

"KAITO!" teriak Miku.

"panggil ambulan!" teriak orang-orang disana dengan panik.

Miku menggoyang-goyangkan badan kaito yang terluka parah.

"kau... bai...k bai...k saja... m..iku...?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

"mustinya yang di khawatirkan itu kau,Bodoh!" teriak Miku.

Kaito hanya tertawa hambar dan langsung pingsan.

"KAITO!" teriak miku.

* * *

_-di rumah sakit, besoknya- -di kamar Kaito-_

Miku menangis keras di rumah sakit.

"hei,hei... Miku kau gak usah menangis... aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Kaito sambil sweadropped walau di kepalanya terbalut perban.

"tapi aku merasa bersalah... Kau pasti kesakitan saat tertabrak bukan" ucap Miku sambil menangis "dan lagi kau hampir mati!"lanjutnya.

"tapi bukannya aku baik-baik saja bukan? Jadi gak usah khawatir, dan lagi untung saja aku segera di larikan kerumah sakit sehingga aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan menangis" ucap Kaito menenangkan Miku.

"ta,tapi...,"

"aku baik-baik saja apalagi melihat Miku sehat-sehat saja, itu membuatku cepat sembuh"

Miku yang mendengarnya hanya blushing.

"dan... jangan menangis oke? Tersenyum donk"

"oke.." miku langsung Menunggingkan senyumnya.

"kau kelihatan manis kalau tersenyum,Miku"

"..kaito..." panggil Miku.

"ya?" jawab Kaito.

"apa penyataan mu kemarin benar?... kau... su,suka dengan ku...?" tanya Miku dengan blushing.

Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"benar... Miku,Aku suka dengan mu sejak lama" ucap Kaito sambil mencium bibir Miku.

Miku kaget tapi dia menikmati ciuman Kaito.

**BRAK!**

"KAITO! Kami menjenguk mu!" teriak teman-temannya (Lenka,Rin,Gakupo,Rinto,Luka,Len)

Mereka (teman-temannya) kaget melihat hal yang didepannya.

"ups, maaf jika mengganggu"ucap mereka semua (min Kaito dan Miku) sambil menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

Kaito dan Miku langsung melepaskan _kissing_ mereka sambil bermuka memerah.

"Waaaah! Pasangan baru nih! Minta PJ nya donk!" teriak mereka semua (min Kaito dan miku)

"hei! Kaito masih sakit seenak jidatnya minta PJ!" teriak Miku dan mengejar Mereka semua (min Kaito) sampai luar kamar.

"waaaah, Miku ngamuk!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Dan berberapa lama kemudian mereka tertawa bersama (termasuk Kaito lho!).

"oh ya, Miku. Coklat yang kau kasih tadi, rasanya aneh" ucap Kaito

**BLETAK!**

Kaito mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Miku.

"ouch...,Sakit nih Miku..." Kaito mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"biarin!" Ucap Miku ngambek.

"hihihi... Miku kau ngambek ya" tanya Rin.

"tidak!"

"masa~ kalau begitu kenapa cemberut!"

"aku tidak cemberut!"

"makanya tersenyum~" ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk gigi pepsodentnya "kaya aku~"

Miku langsung tersenyum.

"nah begitu donk,mii-chan~" goda Kaito.

Miku langsung menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

Semuanya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Miku.

Dan pada akhirnya Miku juga ikut tertawa.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

_Chalice : *blushing gila-gilaan*_

_Miku : *blushing gila-gilaan*_

_Kaito : kelihatannya yang ciuman itu Miku dengan ku deh, kenapa Author ikut-ikutan blushing?_

_Chalice : tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat berbau ciuman._

_All Vocaloid : hooo..._

_Chalice : nah, Rin. Minta Reviewnya!_

_Rin : oke!, Tolong Reviewnya ya minna!_

_Chalice : maaf jika ceritanya GaJe ya, PeaceIvo24 *bow* _

_**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
